I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings
by Etha M.R
Summary: Sekarang aku tahu kenapa burung di dalam sangkar tetap bernyanyi. Dean POV


**A/N: Serangan plot bunny. Harusnya aku menyelesaikan beberapa chapter untuk Fic di FFnet, tapi ide ini terus melompat-lompat minta keluar. Aku menulis ini hanya dalam waktu satu jam dan (dengan sangat nekad) mengunakan Dean's POV. Maaf kalau jadi OOC, dan ceritanya melenceng dari topik. Kritik dan saran aku tunggu. Thx ^_^**

Judul : I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

Timeline : Pre-series. Segera setelah keberangkatan Sam ke Stanford.

Genre : Angst (kali ya? Belum begitu paham sih aku)

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Kalau Supernatural punya saya, akan saya tayangkan sesuai jadwal dan bukannya mengganti seenak udel dengan sepak bola. Hehehehe….

Pernah nonton film menye-menye di mana orangtua menatap anaknya dan berkata, "tidak terasa, kau sudah besar. Waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Rasanya baru kemarin kau terlahir."? Menurutku, itu sangat konyol. Butuh waktu belasan tahun dari seorang bayi dalam selimut untuk menjadi orang dewasa yang siap membuat bayi sendiri. Bisa-bisanya para orangtua dalam film itu tidak merasakan jalannya hari! Yah, kecuali mereka dikutuk jadi patung atau apa segera setelah bayi mereka lahir, dan baru dibebaskan dua puluh tahun kemudian, maka kurasa tidak mungkin mereka akan buta terhadap perkembangan anak mereka.

Begitulah pendapatku.

Setidaknya, sampai sebelum Sam memutuskan untuk pergi ke Standford.

Rasanya baru kemarin Mom menggendongku untuk mencium Sammy kecil yang tertidur. Rasanya baru kemarin aku mengajari Sammy mengikat tali sepatu. Rasanya baru kemarin aku menggendong Sammy di pundak, memuaskan rasa penasarannya tentang apa yang ada di bagian atas lemari.

Dan sekarang aku berdiri di depan Impalaku, menatap pemuda jangkung yang membawa ransel besar menggembung. Sammy mengalahkan tinggiku sejak dua tahun lalu. Tidak bisa lagi dia memakai baju warisanku – lagipula, selera pakaian kami sekarang beda. Sam lebih suka baju warna-warni yang melihatnya saja aku sudah malu. Dia juga tambah keras kepala, selalu mendebat apa yang dikatakan aku dan Dad. Puncaknya hari ini, ketika ia berdebat sengit dengan Dad. Perdebatan yang tidak bisa kuhentikan. Perdebatan yang membawa kami ke sini. Perdebatan yang membuktikan bahwa Sam sudah dewasa.

Sam kecil yang selalu bertanya padaku sebelum mengambil keputusan, baru saja memilih jalan hidupnya. Memilih hidup normal daripada tetap bersatu sebagai keluarga. Memilih meninggalkanku.

Tapi ketika melihat matanya, aku masih menemukan keraguan di sana. Kurasa, insting seorang adik untuk mengikuti kakaknya. _Katakan saja_, pandangannya seolah berbisik. _Katakan kau tidak ingin aku pergi. Kalau kau menyuruhku tinggal, aku akan tinggal. Kalau kau tidak ingin aku pergi, aku tak akan pergi._

Dan aku tergoda untuk mencegahnya. Dorongan untuk memaksanya tinggal begitu besar – lebih besar daripada dorongan ke toilet setelah makan hamburger saus ekstra pedas di rumah makan yang tidak lulus tes ke-higienis-an. Eng, oke, perumpamaan yang buruk, tapi tahulah maksudku.

Namun aku tidak bisa mengekangnya. Aku ingin bersama Sam, tapi apalah artinya jika Sam tidak ingin bersamaku. Impian Sam tidak pantas ditukar dengan keegoisanku. Maka, alih-alih menariknya lagi ke mobil dan membawanya pulang seperti yang dijeritkan naluriku, aku memasang cengir paling lebar sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Selamat jalan, Sammy. Jangan lupa cari pacar!" aku melontarkan komentar untuk menutupi perasaanku.

Sejenak Sam tergugu. Mulutnya membuka-menutup beberapa kali seperti koki. Tapi kemudian, ia berdeham dan mengangguk. "Thanks," sahutnya, tersenyum kaku. "Jaga dirimu, oke?"

Aku memutar bola mata. "B*tch."

"Jerk."

Dan dengan kata terakhir itu, Sam berbalik menuju bus besar yang akan membawanya ke Palo Alto.

* * *

Aku bersandar di moncong _my baby_ sambil menenggak sekaleng bir. Uh, minuman ini benar-benar tidak enak. Toko serba ada di kota ini tidak ada yang menjual bir botolan, jadi terpaksa aku harus puas dengan cairan rasa jus buah basi ini.

Sore mulai menjelang. Lampu-lampu rumah mulai menyala, tampak jelas dari tempatku berdiri sekarang – sebuah bukit di pinggir kota. Burung-burung gereja kembali ke sarang mereka sementara kelelawar mulai berpatroli. Melihat burung-burung beterbangan, ingatanku kembali ke masa lalu. Saat Sam masih ada bersamaku.

* * *

**Past**

Sammy berjinjit di depan etalase Pet Shop. Dari jauh saja aku sudah tahu itu dia. Rambutnya yang seperti marmut mati itu sangat khas.

"Yo, Sammy!" sapaku, mengacak rambutnya. Dengan tinggi hanya mencapai dadaku, Sam tak bisa menghindar dari kebisaanku ini. "Lagi apa sih?"

"It's Sam," protesnya sambil merapikan kembali rambutnya. "Aku lagi lihat burung itu. Kasihan, ya." Sam menunjuk seekor burung tropis warna-warni dalam sangkar.

"Kenapa kasihan?"

"Yah, sudah badannya dicat, masih dikurung lagi," jawab Sam sedih. "Penjualnya kok tega, ya?"

Aku terbahak. Kadang-kadang cara berpikir Sammy benar-benar ajaib. "Ya ampun Sammy. Burung itu tidak dicat. Memang sudah dari sananya begitu."

"Oooh…" Sam manggut-manggut. "Terus kenapa dikurung?"

"Karena burung itu dijual." Aku memutar bola mata. "Masa begitu saja tidak tahu."

"Hmmm…." Sam kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada burung warna-warni itu. Kepalanya meneleng ke kanan, tanda sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Kalau burung itu dikurung, kenapa dia masih mau berkicau?"

Gantian aku yang berpikir keras. Kutatap burung yang tengah bernyanyi riang. "Aku tidak tahu, Sam," jawabku akhirnya. "Aku tidak tahu."

* * *

**Present**

Sebuah suara, klakson di kejauhan, menarikku kembali ke realita. Kualihkan pandang ke jalan tol yang mengelilingi kota. Kendaraan-kendaraan tampak berkelap-kelip, seperti kunang-kunang yang bergerak. Di salah satunya, mungkin ada Sam yang sedang merencanakan lembar baru hidupnya.

Jika diibaratkan, Sam adalah burung gereja. Mampu terbang kesana-kemari sesuai kehendak hati. Mencari tempat paling menyenangkan baginya. Dia tidak terikat di satu tempat, tidak membutuhkan orang lain untuk mencapai apa yang dia inginkan. Bebas. Mandiri.

Sedangkan aku, aku adalah burung dalam sangkar. Tidak pernah kuakui pada orang lain, bahkan Dad dan Sam – tapi aku pernah, dan masih, takut pada dunia luar. Aku benci sendirian, membuatku merasa terekspos dan tak aman. Seperti burung dalam sangkar yang tiba-tiba dilepaskan ke alam bebas. Orang bilang dia bahagia, tapi sesungguhnya, dia pasti kebingungan.

Pernah kudengar Bobby marah pada Dad. Dia bilang tega sekali Dad membiarkan aku menjadi lem perekat antara Dad dan Sam. Pastor Jim pun pernah mengemukakan hal serupa. Katanya aku seperti karet lentur yang selalu menjangkau mereka berdua dan mendekatkannya kembali. Kuakui kadang sulit berdiri sebagai pelerai kedua banteng keras kepala itu, apalagi tanpa memihak satu diantaranya ketika aku bisa melihat jelas siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah. Tapi tak seperti dikira kebanyakan orang, aku cukup bahagia dengan semua itu. Aku tidak masalah jadi perantara, penengah, _peacemaker_, apalah namanya. Tentu saja aku menginginkan hidup normal – aku juga punya impian besar seperti Sam – tapi jika itu tak bisa terwujud, aku bahagia dengan berada bersama keluargaku. Sebisa mungkin aku membantu agar impian mereka (khusus untuk Dad, ambisi) tercapai. Dengan harapan mereka membalasnya dengan tetap bersamaku.

Namun sia-sia. Dad dan Sam sepertinya tidak pernah peduli padaku sebagaimana aku peduli pada mereka. Dad tetap pergi berburu meski aku terbaring sakit. Sam tetap pergi kuliah meski aku sendiri mengorbankan sekolahku demi dia. Yah, di saat terakhir aku mengizinkannya pergi, tapi itu tidak akan terjadi seandainya Sam tidak mendaftar beasiswa itu awalnya.

Sekarang aku tahu kenapa burung dalam sangkar tetap bernyanyi. Karena meski di dalam sangkar, ia menemukan kabahagiaan. Ada orang-orang yang peduli padanya. Memberinya makan setiap hari. Menyayanginya. Memberinya perlindungan, jaminan aman dari predator alam. Hal-hal yang tidak akan diperolehnya di alam bebas.

Aku pun bahagia dalam sangkarku – sangkar yang disebut keluarga. Dengan Dad dan Sam yang memberiku rasa aman dan tenteram. Seandainya pintu sangkar itu terbuka pun, aku tak akan terbang pergi, malah menutupnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Rela aku terkunci di dalam sangkar karena kupikir, akan selalu ada yang memperhatikanku. Sayangnya aku salah. Layaknya burung yang ditinggal pergi majikannya, dua orang yang amat kusayangi berpaling dariku. Oh ya, Dad mungkin masih tetap bersamaku, tapi aku berani bertaruh dengan nyawa sikapnya padaku tak akan lagi sama. Kami akan seperti dua orang asing yang kebetulan tinggal di bawah satu atap motel.

Kini aku terkurung dalam sangkar yang kubuat sendiri, tanpa ada kesempatan untuk bebas lagi. Aku berharap suatu saat keluargaku akan kembali seperti dulu, tapi harapanku sangat tipis.

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih bisa bernyanyi lagi.

END


End file.
